


I'm Still Here

by Diddle_Riddle



Series: Two Birthday Birds... and a Birthday Cat [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Edward Nygma Gets a Hug, Edward Nygma Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evolution, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts, Team as Family, Unhealthy Relationships, or a few, or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Five times someone was there for Edward Nygma to offer him comfort and motivation when he most needed it, and that one time people dear to his heart fully relied on him.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Bruce Wayne, Edward Nygma & Everyone, Edward Nygma & Jason Todd, Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Nina Damfino & Edward Nygma & Diedre Vance, Pamela Isley & Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown & Edward Nygma, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Series: Two Birthday Birds... and a Birthday Cat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882678
Kudos: 29





	I'm Still Here

'Riddles are the new sexy.'

Pamela Isley never bet she would hear this sentence one day.

In fact, she could never have predicted _anything_ of what this newcomer says, does, practices... the transformations he brought to Gotham City.

No question, he truly is unique.

No question, she is, additionally, so _done with him_ already.

"That was super cool! How do you do that, you keep an electromagnetic generator nearby to control the plants and send impulses?"

"... Actually yes. More or less."

"Awesome! How do you regulate the frequency? Have you ever thought of adding a..."

And so on and so forth.

Riddler was _always_ talking.

About everything, from random topics to advanced science. He loved biochemistry or computer encoding as much as... geek stuff. Not to forget his constant need to _brag_ about his superior intelligence and how he inevitably redirects a conversation to his preferred subject matter: himself.

He is _insufferable._

Pamela hated everything about that child; she failed to understand how he became a... sort of favorite amongst the other rogues. She met him at the same instance her old friend Scarecrow did: both were incarcerated at Arkham when a kid arrived out of the blue, and ended up paired with Jonathan Crane. To the general surprise –his own included– Scarecrow took a liking on his teenage cellmate. He swore to protect him.

Catwoman is absolutely and irrevocably fond of him, she renamed him her 'kitten', who follows her during nights out, impersonates her partner in crime for a few heists. He even dressed like her, what everyone deemed 'adorable'. Selina found a baby brother with whom she plays sister, mother, coach and good friend.

Mad Hatter enjoyed sharing with him over various topics including cooking, another area the child was very skilled at. Tetch narrated Alice in Wonderland; even if the boy knew the story, he gladly let Jervis be his dedicated storyteller.

Everyone loved him.

He forever sported that luminous smile on his lips, this clever repartee.

Except today.

Pamela heard sniffing.

This day, Jonathan and her performed a shared experiment like they often do, at Jon's place where the child lodged currently, for whatever reason. Therefore the teenager participated, they spent hours elaborating over science. Until the evening when Jon left after a call from Jervis. Pam stayed around, losing count of time as she pursued the experience. She didn't pay attention until an unusual noise escaped from next door.

She couldn't recall when the child left the living room to lock himself in his bedroom. Frowning, she quickly crossed the short distance to open his door.

"Is everything alright?"

He startled, not expecting the visit.

"Yes. Sure... I'm fine."

This was a blatant lie, of course. The kid forced a fake smile on his lips, that didn't hide the tear tracks on his cheeks and his watery eyes.

God, Pammy hated these situations.

Where are Jon or Selina when their child could use comfort? How was she supposed to handle this...?

"Hu... do you... want to talk about it?"

She sounded so awkward, she found the whole thing utterly uncomfortable; she hoped Riddler will let her turn around. She should have left alongside Jonathan earlier.

That's exactly what he did:

"It's alright, doctor Isley.", he asserted, unable to wipe off the shaking of his voice. "Thank you... for your concern. I assure you, I don't have anything to say.", he complemented, obviously making a huge effort not to break down.

"Alright.", she repeated.

Thus Pammy indeed _turned around to leave..._ she took three steps in the adjacent room then paused, and let out a deep sigh.

Cursing herself internally, Poison Ivy headed back to the bedroom, she walked straight towards the boy. Before he got to inquire the purpose of her unexpected move, she sat on the bed next to him, gazing at him dead in the eyes.

"No.", she refuted angrily.

Edward's orange eyebrows arched, not knowing how to decrypt her firm, aggressive tone.

"It's not alright.", she pursued, anything but sympathetic.

On the contrary, anyone listening to them would instinctively deduce she attacked him verbally in place of offering comfort.

"You _never_ shut up.", she accused him. "Even when you should, even when you are asked to, even when people are _exasperated_ by your permanent, childish babbling. Now you cry and you tell me you don't have _anything to say?_ It means this is serious."

Edward smiled.

A sincere, tired little smile. He looked so young. Just a child. Who has nothing to do in this business, in this way of life.

"I guess you could... call it 'teenage angst'.", he jeered, having recourse to a transparent self-depreciation Ivy instantly despised. "I don't... feel very... confident. With... what I do. What I became."

Pam was clueless over how to react, he went on feebly:

"I am afraid I... haven't changed."

The words echoed painfully in her buried memories.

"I want to be somebody. I... don't know if I am doing it right. I want to be _more_ than who I was.", he whispered. "But it's merely... a problem. My problem. _Me..._ I... can't figure out if I persuaded anyone in this town I am nothing more than a weird, nerdy kid with daddy issues."

"You _are_ a weird, nerdy kid with daddy issues. And you are _not_ 'doing it right'."

"... Is that how you cheer people up?"

Pamela grumbled. Edward grinned. Then she used an informal gesture that surprised them both: she put her right hand on top of his ginger hair, her blood red nails striking against the natural pumpkin shade.

She... patted him on the head, like one would with a cat.

"It's not a problem, child. You're not a problem. And if people don't see how you've grown, it just means they are dumb."

Eddie's smile grew wider.

"Thank you, Pam."

"Don't thank me.", she muttered. "I still think you are an insufferable smug brat who doesn't deserve to be that brilliant whilst acting so childish."

Pamela couldn't help think the kid's sweet laughter in answer to her description _is_ an adorable sound.

He is better off laughing than crying.

_____

"Ready, girls?"

"We were..."

"... born ready, Eddie."

At first, they've been colleagues strictly in the professional sphere.

Their meeting could be portrayed by the image of 'love at first sight': Nina Damfino and Diedre Vance pointed their guns at each Riddler's temples, when it appears they planned to rob the _same_ place that night. Gotham doesn't have enough banks to satisfy every criminals.

One thing led to another: impressed by their fighting abilities, and because he likes playing risky in general, Ed proposed them a contract in his forthcoming scheme. Which turned a _success,_ so his freshly promoted henchwomen signed up for another contract... followed by another again.

They weren't acolytes anymore, but good friends who genuinely care for each other.

Tonight, it's precisely that role the girls chose to support their employer / dear friend / little brother of some sort.

Nina pulled him close whilst Diedre stroked his mid-long hair.

"It's just a nightmare, Eddie."

"Humpf...", is the weak reply they obtained.

He regularly has nightmares, though those aren't usually that... vivid. The girls jumped out of their skin upon hearing the screams from Riddler's bedroom, they hurried inside to fight off whoever attacked their boss and save him from the intrusion... then they realized there is no one in the room.

Just him, tossing and turning frantically in bed, mind invaded by his demons.

"... Sorry I woke you up...", he murmured in a vain attempt at calming down.

They shushed him.

"That's not an issue, Eds.", Diedre jested. "The issue is what happened in your _head,_ tell us how we can fight this for it not to harass you ever again."

This time the three smiled, Edward leaning against Echo and enjoying the comforting contact provided by Query. He definitely loves it when people play with his hair.

"Come in.", Nina decided thereafter. "Let's make tea."

They ignored Edward's protests over how he is 'fine' and that he will 'go back to sleep', in favor of dragging him to the living room. Echo selected one of Jervis' recommended teas 'for when you need a dose of comfort'; she turned the electric kettle on, while Query picked a board game they both appreciated and had a lot of fun with prior tonight.

"I hate you girls.", Riddler stated when the trio sat on the couch and an armchair for Nina, a steaming cup of tea in hands and about to begin a game. "You're the best."

"We know.", they responded in synchronization, what made everyone laugh.

More than welcomed, the distraction allowed him to escape painful memories and nightmarish visions to rather... enjoy a nice night with friends.

It was the first time they woke him up during a nightmare and took care of him.

The second time it happened, in addition to looking after him like caring big sisters, they also stayed in his bed the rest of the night. Huddled together under the blankets, in a protective atmosphere.

That's when the rumors started, by the way. Albeit amongst the Gallery, everyone knows Team Riddler are close friends, that there never had any ambiguity regarding their bond, the rest of Gotham began to gossip about them being _more intimate_ and involved in threesomes.

To be honest, this ludicrous idea amused them. Furthermore, Edward scoffed over how some people are _terrible observers,_ if they still think he could be interested that way in girls.

_____

Jonathan Crane stroked his hair in a smooth motion.

"It's alright.", he comforted him calmly. "Everyone has bad days. They don't kill themselves because they have bad days."

Eddie nodded weakly, sobbing against the taller man who kept acting caring... as to distract himself from the fact it's _his_ fear toxin that put Ed in this pitiful state.

It was an accident, he never meant to intentionally gas Riddler: the young man entered his office and, too clumsy not to provoke a disaster, made a wrong gesture that spilled the content of test tubes on himself.

What he hallucinated was another deal.

Jon expected he'll have flashs about his father, bullies or people who abused him when he ran away from his home town to Gotham during his pre-Riddler years.

Not that he would... see himself.

But not the 'himself' he built over those years, the 'himself' he tries to keep... bottled, deep inside.

The lost, depressive boy who hates nothing more than his own person. All this played superiority, these theatrical behaviors, the clever words and arrogant smirks, the costume too, he recently abandoned the spandex to switch to a tailored green, purple and black suit. The hours he spent fixing his hairdo, the expertly applied makeup on his features.

How well he takes care of his groomed _appearance._

It's nothing more than a shell. A picture he wears, like an armor to protect himself: if others see him as a smug, confident, smart, good-looking man in his early twenties, they won't... guess how little he really thinks of himself.

How far from his external facade he feels.

"I am sorry you experienced fear toxin in its brute form. It's a nasty dose."

Jonathan may isn't the most indicated person to offer comfort, he managed with the child; this being certainly due to his psychiatrist side. He had always been... patient, with him. Much more than with anyone else, much more than _he_ would have suspected when he first met Riddler.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Edward had pulled away from the hug. When he looked up to the doctor, a defiant sparkle shone in his light green eyes, he scanned Scarecrow's reaction.

"For... being so... contradictory.", he specified in a feeble voice, ashamed of... himself.

"Edward."

Jonathan's spidery fingers gripped both his shoulders, their faces only inches apart. He didn't identify immediately why this position caused a pink blush to cover Eddie's lightly freckled cheeks.

"You make mistakes, you don't have an healthy relation with _yourself_ and you urgently need to work on your self-destructive habits. These are facts. As for are you 'stupid' because of a few weaknesses? Of course not. Do not _ever_ believe that. You are the... most brilliant, magnificent and fascinating human being I met in my life. I wouldn't feel that way if you were stupid."

"... Thanks, Jon."

They hugged before.

Today though, Edward felt invaded by a... new sentiment of _peace_ in the professor's embrace.

It took weeks from then, for them to share their first kiss. They were in rogues attires, Jon removed his pointy hat plus burlap mask, so did Ed for his bowler hat plus domino mask.

"At _last._ ", a little bird commented mockingly the first day it happened, at night at an harbour.

Eddie startled, whilst Jonathan glared at a silhouette perched on the rooftop of the garage nearby. The gibbous moon behind him drew his recognizeable contours.

"What are you doing here?!", Riddler hissed at Robin, displeased to be interrupted by the chick in _this_ moment.

"Watchin' ya guys behave like enamored teenagers in cheesy high school movies, what else?"

"You need a hobby.", Scarecrow disapproved. "Sneaking around to distract yourself with rogues cannot be called a _rightful way_ for you to use your free time."

The kid elegantly jumped from his perch.

Riddler and him often interacted rather... friendly. Everyone knew it in the Gallery, consequently they treated the Second Robin differently than the other bats-and-birds.

Jason patted Riddler's suit-covered arm.

"Well done, Eddie. Ya finally got yar Spooky Scary Skeleton of a boyfriend."

Then he fired of his grapple hook, giggling and proud of himself as he disappeared into the night.

"He... may or may not have renamed you that.", Edward smiled.

Jonathan sighed.

"I take everything.", the professor declared then, looking down to the young man with a fondness he never conveyed in front of anyone else. "The good, the bad, the... peculiar. Everything about you. Even your odd sorta-friendship sorta-brotherly bonding with Robin."

Jon's angular index stroked the side of his partner's face.

"I love your imperfections, your flaws and your doubts as much as your brilliance, personality and intelligence. Let me love every single aspect, every little detail of the diamond that is Edward Nygma."

With his thumbs, Jonathan wiped the happy tears that fell from the redhead's eyes.

His little Riddler.

"You're so beautiful. A work of art.", he complimented him before they kissed again.

The next times Edward had breakdowns, nightmares or mild existential crisis, he could count on his favorite therapist / mentor / partner / boyfriend, to be there for him.

This time Eddie was convinced life couldn't take a brighter path.

_____

"I don't like it when you are sad."

Riddler cast her an interrogative glance.

"What makes you think I am sad?"

"It's in your eyes. Even if you try to hide it, something always seems... off, in your eyes, when you are sad."

The blonde girl hugged him.

Edward hugged back.

While he sincerely enjoyed his role of 'kiddo' (the entire Rogues Gallery keeps calling him that...), it feel... good, too, to be an adult sometimes.

To be the caring adult in this energetic girl's life, half-way through her big brother, her parent-not-old-enough-to-be-her-dad, and... her imaginary best friend.

That's how she called him when she was little.

Her imaginary friend, dressed in green, she added purple –eggplant!– to his uniform. He stopped by at her house, lived there, sometimes for a weekend, sometimes for a week or two, sometimes longer.

The slices of time he settled home were the best of her childhood. He played with her, showed her bunch of cool stuff, taught her about Space, science, history... anything she asked for, took her out in the city, wearing civilian disguises not to be spotted.

Twelve years old and a half Stephanie Brown may wasn't a child anymore, she kept some of her younger self's reflexes when it comes to Riddler. It felt... safe, to let her guards down with him, she knows he feels the same in her company.

They don't judge each other. No need to pretend it's alright when things aren't.

"It's not your fault. You aren't allowed to believe you have a part of responsibility. You know it's not true."

They were both alone in her house, Arthur being busy with his current gang and Crystal outside doing the Devil knows what.

Edward told her the Second Robin died a few weeks ago, beaten up by the Joker whom then blew up the place. The rogues ended up learning the details, more and more horrific, of the scene.

Although he was not... directly concerned by what happened, Edward couldn't help think he should have known about Joker's plan, should have figured it out, should have warned Robin and Batman... should have prevented the tragedy. He claims to be the informer of the Rogues Gallery, an helper during Batman's investigations when the Dark Knight asks him for help, an ally of Robin's since he gladly answers his case-related demands.

Yet he... didn't see that one coming.

"Do not step in this world."

They had switched to a spot of observation they appreciated for years: the rooftop of Steph's parents' house, watching the starry sky, warm blankets over their shoulders.

"Why?", she whispered. "You don't want me to morph into an awesome vigilante or a badass villain?"

"I don't want you to die."

They cuddled tighter.

"It's not your fault Robin died.", she repeated when she felt the shaking next to her. "Plus it's been almost a month, then! Hasn't Scarecrow reminded you you are not to blame?!"

"He... doesn't get it. He says I shouldn't pay that much attention, that it doesn't matter I helped Robin occasionally. That we were not friends, I should feel shocked and eventually a bit sad upon learning what happened, but not... make a problem out of it. To Jon, it should be easy to get over it."

Jonathan is not mean about it, of course. He simply... doesn't understand. Neither do the others. Whereas no one applauded Robin's death, the rogues merely added the murder to 'the long list of wrong things Joker has done' and 'yet another proof the clown isn't one of us', since nobody among the main Gallery would have attacked one of Batman's children like that.

They found what happened revolting. Nevertheless, they wouldn't do anything against Joker.

They would not blame each other or themselves in regards to the murder.

"I don't know why I am so much weaker than the others. I can't get why I... don't manage."

"You are not weak!"

She immersed her bright Caribbean blue eyes in his opal green ones.

"Don't say things like that. You are more affected and you feel different because of it, even among your group of close friends. It _doesn't mean_ it's a weakness. Compassion is _not_ a weakness! And to feel shaken when someone you shared good moments with died is _normal._ "

"I don't want to be 'normal'.", Eddie pouted like a four years old whose parents responded 'no' to candies before dinner. "Normal is boring."

"True point.", Stephie conceded, bringing out her iconic smug smirk. "Gotta be weirdos: 'special' sounds much better. We are too cool for the ordinary."

"Well said!"

They shared a complicit smile.

"The others don't see it that way, though.", he confessed in a mild defeated intonation. "They always joked over how much of a kid I am. Now, they have the confirmation I am... too overwhelmed by emotions. That I couldn't ever be..."

"A scary villain?", she proposed.

Ed considered it. He wasn't sure _this_ is the exact reproach the others would have formulated, nonetheless for sure it must have crossed their minds.

He cries too much, whines too often, feels too repelled by the prospect of taking an innocent life, is too much of... a little kid dressing up to play with the big boys without ever fully becoming one of them.

"I am not scary. I am not even convinced to be... a villain. When people end up injured during my schemes, they have been selected for the reason they are scumbags from the start. I don't reckon myself responsible of the times Query and Echo have nights out and start fights, neither do I assume the blood on my friends' hands as mine. I watch Jon fulfill experiences until he kills his human guinea pigs without feeling guilty, still I would never do it myself. Not to mention the times I help the GCPD for investigations when Robin or Batman asked me to. These were actually just as thrilling as my plans."

Steph cuddled closer to him.

"It doesn't matter that you are not a villain up to their standards, and not a hero given the vigilantes' definition of this job. It's much better to be... you. A new specie that doesn't fit in the traditional repartition. The one of your kind. Unique."

"Like you?"

"Naturally, like me! What do you think, young Padawan?"

They chuckled. That Steph was ten years younger than him doesn't mean she wouldn't take the role of master (or captain if that seems indicated) in their team.

"One day, I'll set up a plan to spoil my dad's current misbehaviors.", she informed him later on.

"What kind of plan?"

"The kind you... may or may not like. Involving me being either a badass villain or an awesome hero. Or, like I prefer, a bit of both. Like you."

"... Naturally, like me.", he winked at her.

They both laughed in the night.

And although he requested the contrary, over the incoming weeks, months then years, Edward was incredibly proud of his daughter-sister-buddy-girl's path in the business.

Spoiler and Riddler will give one Hell of a hard time to both the Underworld and the nest of bats.

_____

Bruce isn't the only one who noticed.

Pamela did so before Batman, however despite broaching the topic, she never obtained the confirmation she seeked to gather. When she evoked it with Harley and Selina, her Sirens partners didn't understand what she referred to. Are they blind, or is she turning slightly paranoid?

It was one option or the other.

This being said, someone else noted as well. Truth be told, two persons did. Spoiler first, she caught Edward in situations of weakness more often lately. He was constantly on his nerves, on the verge of snapping at any minute. Whenever she tried to get to the bottom of the affair, he pretexted business, complications, or how he struggles to adapt now that Query and Echo left the team.

No break in their friendship, Team Riddler parted while maintaining a good relation. They promised not to separate emotionally even though they walk divergent roads. The girls left town, they'll create their own company elsewhere. Maybe. Or they'll go straight: after years as henchwomen, they gave a try to a simple way of life.

Edward admitted, he didn't foresee it would be that hard for him not to be the leader of a team anymore. Nothing is exclusively 'solo' in Gotham, he teamed up with his fellow rogues and with Scarecrow practically every time. Still, it changed.

But that is not why _he_ changed.

"What is wrong with you?"

Batman had been the one to ask the question, in the end. He didn't get why Eddie looked so... tired, lately. Nearly 'off'.

"According to Arkham, lots of things.", Riddler joked, a faint smile painted on his face. "If you ask for my personal diagnosis though, I'll answer they exaggerate 'cause they're jealous of me."

"... You honestly think people are jealous of you?"

Edward stuck out his tongue at him.

"What's not to be jealous of? I am the smartest man in this planet, a genius like you only meet once in twenty generations. I am a smooth talker, good dancer and singer, I do whatever I want with whoever I want, I look handsome, any clothing is dashing on me, moreover I have gorgeous eyes, perfect skin and fabulous hair. Gingers for the win, and among them I am the king."

They shared a smile.

How they ended up trapped in a... small cave is a long story, one that could be summarized by the circumstances: they worked together on a case when they activated a trap. Said trap opened a secret access... and locked them inside. Now they waited for their signal to get located, by either Gordon, one of the batkids or the rogues. Hopefully the rescue won't be too long to arrive.

"How would you react if you realize you trapped yourself in a wrong situation with someone you love?", Edward asked eventually, his head against the rocky wall, staring at nothing. "No bad pun on the 'trap'."

"Robin left on his own, I didn't fire him.", Bruce clarified cautiously, the white eyes of his cowl studying meticulously Riddler's expressions. "I'll have to keep an eye on him, I know he is... not clear. At least I won't suffer his presence next to me anymore."

That's a shared opinion: everybody hates the third Robin. Batman even more than Red Hood, who came back to town a few months ago, and Riddler, who never forgave this teen he called 'the Replacement' to steal Jay's sidekick name.

"It's not the same thing.", Eddie discarded. "You don't even appreciate Drake, it's not comparable. I can... drop the act, there are no cameras here.", he decided. "I'm aware you investigated, that you came to your own conclusions already. So did Pamela, Stephanie and Jason. I am not a criminal mastermind. Not even close. I am a scared little boy from an abusive household who spent his entire life making terrible decisions in the childish hope he'll finally be _noticed._ A so-called genius who never succeeded at getting rid of his traumas and compulsions, who screams at the universe 'come in there, get me!' and by some miracle stands back up after everything that happens, ready for next blows to knock him further down. I get back to my feet, walk until next time I hit the ground harder. Then I keep standing. Again and again. Over and over. How long will I keep it up before I break?"

He put his forehead on his knees pressed against his chest.

"Maybe it's today. It's not that bad. I don't want to go back. To keep pretending it's fine until next time Jonathan takes it too far with me, and that hurts so much I wish I'd just die..."

"I wouldn't let you."

"Why?!"

Bruce's gloved hand travelled from his hair to his cheek, then under his chin to lift it up, turn his head to the side, force him to restore eye contact.

"Because it's not your fault things went sour with Crane. But it's your _responsibility_ to keep going down a painful path or put a stop to it, once and for all."

"I... I can't do that. He is the... the only one... I love him, I can't..."

"You may love him, _he_ doesn't love you anymore, Edward.", Bruce countered in his most gentle tone. "You don't do the things he does, or say the things he says, to the person you love."

Eddie was sobbing, by now. Of course he was, the Bat couldn't call his reaction a surprise. Even in his late twenties, nothing changed: he looked _young._ Innocent. So... lost.

Bruce shifted closer, until he put his left arm around his shoulders to bring him closer in a side hug. Eddie squeaked at the contact; soon enough he let go of the tension, then leaned against him.

"Why do you care about me?", he whispered, curled up on Batman's side. "You always have. Why are you... so patient?"

"You are a child involved in a dangerous business. That you belong to an in-between doesn't alter the fact I don't harm children. Even those who are friends with the monsters underneath their bed."

"I am no longer a child.", he contested weakly. "I grew up. Anyway that doesn't justify why you make so many _efforts_ with me."

"Do I really have to say it?", he murmured.

It's not 'I love you' the Bat pronounced, but something more powerful at this moment:

"I believe in you."

New tears flowed down Edward's cheeks.

"How can you?! When I don't even believe in myself!"

"Then let someone else show you how beautiful you are. Let me help you."

It's Red Hood and Spoiler who found them over two hours later.

"I'm here for Eddie.", Jason stated flatly when the four exited the place.

"I'm here for the fun.", Stephanie imitated his stoic stance.

At the end of the following week, Steph became Robin. A month later, Edward accepted to get in a reform program Bruce Wayne organized for him.

Albeit things weren't 'ok' between Jason and Bruce, they progressed thanks to Batman's investment in Edward and Stephanie's lives. They will evolve together, slowly but surely. They were all working on it.

_____

Jason and Stephanie turned toward him. So did Harley and Pamela.

The all deal felt... unsure.

Strange, at best.

Scary, more likely.

"What now?"

Ivy may isn't personally concerned by Batman vanishing and Red Robin making his coming out as a wannabe Joker-level villain, she imagined how these major modifications will impact everyone in town.

Heroes, rogues, neutrals, in-betweens. Citizens. Nobody will emerge unscathed.

"Batman is not dead.", Edward affirmed.

He is coaxed of what he phrased whereas he doesn't possess its validation. Some believe Bruce disappeared, others that he... stepped out of the game for a while, he'll reappear when it'll be time for him to get back in the fight. Otherwise he might be recovering after a terrible injury which would impose him to take weeks, or months, to heal. He will show up once he's able to wear the cape and cowl again.

Eddie opted for this last solution.

By _no means_ he thought the Bat could be dead.

"We'll do as we always did. Keep going."

"It has never been like this.", Pamela opposed, puzzled.

She won't admit it, however she felt... a bit at a _loss._

Poison Ivy was around for so very long. She saw most rogues at their beginnings, some at their _end_ when they don't survive as long as others in the business. She arrived shortly after Joker, during Batman's first year. She witnessed the original Boy Wonder's first steps as sidekick, then Batgirl joining him and Batman. Now she stood alongside Batgirl the Third, Red Hood, Harley and her little Riddler... who grew into a private investigator.

"It's not a problem.", he reassured her. "That things change around us is part of the deal. They can change _for_ us."

"Sometimes, those changes are positive.", Stephanie smiled with pride in her purple Batgirl suit designed expressly for her. "Let's see if it's the case for this as well."

"It will be."

Edward may couldn't predict the future, he saw these new pages of the book as... interesting. Full of incoming adventures.

Pamela followed Harley Quinn when the Justice League conferred an armistice to the former psychiatrist after her Suicide Squad gang and her helped –saved– heroes during a perilous mission. It turned out Poison Ivy's opportunity as much as Harley's to officially reach the antiheroes side.

As for the others... things were looking up, too.

Today, the trio contemplated the quiet night. While Gotham never slept, watching Her without having to intervene whithin the minute offered them an occasion to... relax.

Dick wears Batman's uniform to this day, he keeps the Dynamic Duo alive with Damian. Bruce hasn't reappeared yet, but they weren't worried.

It's all a matter of timing, the Bat will return when the moment of his show time has come, not before.

As for the new threats? Tim Drake becoming a partner of Scarecrow's, plus in the future an ally and leader of a team comprised of protagonists who _could have joined their side_ but chose otherwise, is another story. One thing sure is that this city isn't done giving birth to _surprises._

That's what they love, what keeps them alive: to always face something _new._

"It could work.", Jay grinned at his acolytes. "Us against the world, alongside Pam and Harl when they want to join. For the rest... just us three."

"It will.", Eddie claimed, confident.

"How would you know?", Steph retorted. "We may teamed up in the past, it has never been... neither with this status nor against those adversaries. We aren't..."

"We are.", he interrupted. "Whatever happens now. We _are_ more than ready to handle it and make an excellent job."

"Are you sure?", Stephanie insisted.

"I am."

"Why?", Jason supplemented the inquiry.

Edward smiled, he eyed them tenderly. His little birds. Next thing he declared in a vibrant, powerful voice that sounded like a _promise:_

"I believe in us."


End file.
